I'll wait for you
by Tales Account
Summary: Happy birthday Guy!


**./I'll wait for you\\.**

 **By: Mini The Mighty**

 **(Future Au)**

 **(Happy birthday Guy!)**

"She's not gonna last that much longer," Those words ripped through Iris as she stared at the doctor. How could this be happening? Iris had gotten the best doctors money could buy and yet none of them could do a thing about the cancer. Ridiculous. How could they all not be able to do a thing? How could none of them figure out an idea to save Marron?

Iris sighed shaking her head before asking the man "How long?" That's what they had been asking for months now, How long till they needed to bury their friend? How long till they had to hold a funeral? Iris had hoped that with the arrival of the top doctors Marron could survive. But she was mistaken.

"Honestly, She won't last the night," The doctor explained to Iris how her condition had advanced too quickly. So quickly to the point there was nothing they could do except wait for the inevitable to happen.

Iris nodded, her eyes down cast at the news. Marron was going to die. She was going to die tonight. The words seemed so final, like there was no hope, For Marron. She knew the odd where not in Marron's favor but she still had to believe, believe the brown haired fighter would make it through this, "I see," Iris replied to the man her words monotone. She did see now. She did see that Marron was not going to last the night.

"Look, I would spend these final hours with her, Make her feel comfortable and loved, Call her friends and family," The man suggested to Iris having been through this situation many times himself. It had always been hard to watch a patient die.

"Okay," With that final word Iris made her way down the hallway. Stopping to get out her scroll and contact the others the Marron was….Marron was going to be leaving earth soon. Once that was done she continued down the hallway making her way toward Marron's room.

Iris had made sure to get Marron the best room in the hospital, with a beautiful view of the mountains and the outside world. She knew how much Marron loved to stare out the window, To watch ordinary people and try to figure out their lives. Many of times Iris had joined her sitting on her bed as the two pointed at strangers, making up names and entire lived for them. That had been in the beginning, when Marron could still sit up.

Entering the room Iris sighed putting her bag on the ground. "Hey, Iris," A weak voice called from the bed. Marron laying there. Though these last few months had been hell Marron had been able to keep her joking and lively personality. Even now when death was so close Marron had a wild glint in her eyes.

"Hey Marron, How are you feeling?" Iris made her way into the room. Seeing the flowers and chocolates by Marron's bedside, someone had even snuck in a bottle of whiskey for the woman who was now sipping on it happily not a care in the world.

"Like shit," Marron sighed looking at Iris tiredly, "But hey I feel a little better, Got my magic medicine," Marron waved the bottle of whiskey in the air smiling like an idiot. In moments like these Iris would usually tell her off. How she shouldn't be drinking in a hospital. But Iris knew that Marron would be gone soon, So she allowed the pyro some leeway.

Iris just rolled her eyes going closer to Marron's bedside watching the other woman. She had already contacted Sheri that Marrons time would be coming soon, but she knew Sheri wouldn't be able to make it, What with that huntsman mission she had been forced to go on. Iris had also tried to get ahold of Saul but he didn't answer. Meaning she was the only one here with Marron as she died.

The two of them began to talk. Talk about the good times, the bad times. Some memories made them laugh, other's made them cry. But they continued on, Talking for hours. But with each passing minute Marron began to feel weaker. Like she was slowly being drained of her life force. The end was near.

"It's coming soon," Marron commented as if it were nothing at all. She took another swig of whiskey the sun beginning to set as the day ended. Probably Marron's last day on earth. "I can feel it," She muttered into the bottle.

Iris looked at the pyro, The sadness finally overwhelming her as tears came to her eyes. Trying to wipe them away before Marron noticed. But she did. "Hey, No crying," Marron stated lifting her hand that was empty of the whiskey bottle to wipe away the tears. The act so small for others must've taken all of Marrons strength.

"Why can't I cry? Your gonna leave me," Iris whispered to Marron taking her hand in her own. Marron turned her smirk to a smile as she squeezed Iris's hand ever so gently. "Only for a bit, Trust me we'll see eachother again," The sun nearly done setting behind them.

Iris blinked away the tears, "How do you know?" How could they see eachother again? Marron was about to die and leave her behind. Leave her in this world which would be alot darker without Marrons fire.

"Because, I'll be waiting for you outside those pearly white gates," It was a promise. Not a statement a promise, And Iris knew that Marron always kept her promises. It was one of the quirks about Marron that Iris loved, "Promise?" Iris asked just to make sure Marron would keep it. The sun done setting and day turned into night.

"Promise," Marron squeezed her hand lightly before her own falling so gently back to her body.

Her breathing stopped.

The heart monitor sung the long tone of death.

Iris cried. How could her time with Marron be cut so short? She shook the pyro's lifeless body, at first gentle but with each passing second Iris put more force into the shaking. Finally nurses and doctor's came into the room pulling her away from her friend.

And at 8:32 Marron Rink, her best friend, was confirmed dead.


End file.
